


Flecks of Light

by WordsInTimeAndSpace



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTimeAndSpace/pseuds/WordsInTimeAndSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one of the rare moments of peace in their life, the Doctor tries to remember Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flecks of Light

Rose's laugh is a sound that etches itself into his hearts.

 

It's bright and carefree and happy and he is sure that no matter how many decades pass by, he will always remember this sound. He hopes for it. More than that; he craves it. He needs to remember everything about this moment; about these few minutes of utter perfection where he can pretend that everything has a happy end, maybe even his life.

 

So when Rose stretches out on his coat, lying next to him in the grass, and points to the sky he still can't tear his eyes away from her. The pink sky and the red leaves above their heads will still be there for millennia; he knows it, has seen the planet burn hundreds and hundreds of years into the future. But Rose won't, and he needs to remember every single detail of her. The curve of her nose, the shape of her jaw, the way her eyes light up as she takes in the alien world around them.

 

She's beautiful like this. She always is, but this might be his favourite Rose. Everything in her posture radiates excitement and joy, and when she looks at him her eyes sparkle with something he's sure is love, even if neither of them says the words out loud.

 

The sun is shining, falling through the leaves above their heads and painting flecks of light on Rose's skin. He wants to kiss every single one of them, wants to trace their shape with his tongue until the sun sets and he can depicture the constellations in the sky on her belly.

 

He shifts closer to curl his arms around her, the need to feel her skin against his too overwhelming to resist it any longer. He can feel her heartbeat under his fingertips, a steady rhythm that calms him immediately and makes him feel like he's home. These are things he wants to remember too; the way she shivers when he brushes his fingers over the bare skin of her stomach and the way her heart speeds up when he presses a kiss to her neck.

 

In this moment, Rose is everything his senses can register. Her body is warm and soft against his; the sweet scent of her body wash fills his nose; his gaze is fixed on her eyes; her soft voice reaches his ears and he knows he only has to lean forward a few inches and press his lips to hers to taste her on his tongue.

 

This is what he wants to remember. He wants to remember Rose, everything about her, so he can pretend she is the only thing existing in this universe.

 

He knows he can't have a forever with her, not like this, not like he wants to. He knows he has to go on alone once she's gone, and that's why he has to remember. Because if she's not there, the memory is what has to keep him going. And in moments like this, he is almost sure that it will be enough.


End file.
